


under the lake

by displayheartcode



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-The Last Olympian (Percy Jackson), Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: Percy and Annabeth share a moment on the dock.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	under the lake

**Author's Note:**

> 9\. War’s end kiss, 50 In secret kiss

Percy sat at the edge of the dock, letting his feet dangle in the water. They had saved the world from a power-hungry Titan, stood toe-to-toe with the primordial forces of the universe with an ancient curse fizzling in his veins, and this was what he was doing. Percy wondered why the myths never mentioned Theseus going to the beach or Jason getting a back massage, but then he remembered how all of those heroes had suffered from grisly deaths.

Weight moved across the creaking planks of the dock. Percy knew it was Annabeth by her footsteps. Quick, steady, just like how the dryads had trained her and all of the campers before her. 

“Feel like taking a quick dip?” he asked, letting the water rise up to his knees. Thanks to their last public display, the only privacy could be found in the water – _away_ from the naiads — or in his cabin.

Annabeth sat cross-legged next to him. Her blond curls created a halo around her head. She pressed her shoulder against his and hesitated briefly before kissing his cheek.

Even though Percy still had the Curse of Achilles, that moment of contact sent a shock through him. The spot on the small of his back had nothing on Annabeth’s effect on him.

“Whatever keeps me away from patrol duty.” She stretched her tanned legs out and flashed him a smile. Every inch of her looked gilded in the sun, her hair, her skin, her smile. Percy couldn't think of anyone more beautiful at that moment. 

"Percy? Annabeth?" someone called out by the bushes. 

Without thinking twice, Percy pulled Annabeth into the water with him. 


End file.
